Future World Events 2012
Events in red have occurred in the real world. January *Skandinavia's Skadinavisk Nasjonal Motorvei is completed on January 2nd. Skandinavia now plans to use the soon to be constructed Trans-Atlantic Tunnel Highway as the continuation of the SNM-2 all the way to Nuuk. * In the Republic of China the Liúxíng Rebellion occurs. Shanghai and its surrounding forces defect to the Popular Republic of China, the leader of the new Republic Er Kuang Nu urges other major cities to join it to overthrow the Republic of China. **Nanjing joins the rebelion along with two other cities: Wuhan and Chongqing. Government forces begin to organise against the rebellion but ask for outside assistance. **Er Kuang Nu leads his forces in a small skirmish outside Nanjing where he secures victory for the Popular Republic of China. The first battle fought in the Liuxing rebellion is considered a negligable military victory but raises the moral of the rebels and lowers that of the government forces. **The USSR recommends a peaceful settlement to avoid "unnecessary death", and overs to mediate if necessary. **The East Asian Federation asks the Popular Republic's government to ensure the free flow of trade to and from Shanghai, and pledges assistance if necessary. **They assure the free flow of trade will not be stopped and adress the USSR that as long as the government continues to try and put the Popular Republic down by force, there can be no peace. They also ask the East Asian Federation for military assistance via supply as the main military bases have stayed loyal to the Government thus far stopping the people from asserting their right to choose their leadership. ** In the south the military leader of the forces there defects and creates the Guangzhou State which acts as a military dictatorship that has support of part of the population. It makes superior advances compared to the Popular Republic. **Skandinavia's embassy in Shanghai receives word to evacuate in an attempt to exit the country before it becomes too late to leave. **The Union of Everett declares its support for the Republic of China and the two allies discuss potential military cooperation to ensure the stability of the Democratic ROC government and defense from the new rise of extremist and totalitarian civil uprisings. The new Everetti embassy to the Republic of China in HongKong is put on high alert and unnecessary embassy staff are evacuated. The EVS Justice aircraft carrier battlegroup is deployed toward HongKong to provide support to ROC military forces. ***The Republic of China is glad for Everetti assistance and notes that its military was not ready however in two days significant forces should be able to act against the rebels. The Republic of China urges more countries to support it against the uprisings. **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs announces that it will remain neutral during the conflict, however will continue to recognize only the Republic of China as the only legitimate state occupying the corresponding territory. **Humanitarian aid shipments from Taipei begin reaching Shanghai and other areas experiencing civil strife. Some shipments clandestinely contain military aid for the Popular Republic's militia. **The USSR acknowledges the requests of the Popular Republic, but still recommends a peaceful settlement to the conflict. It refuses to take a side in the war. ** The Popular Republic is glad for the supplies which help treat the wounded and ill of the Popular Liberation Army and the people of the new republic and a few supplies are spared for the captured of the old Republic. I surge west is met with little resistance as Shanghai tries to connect to Wuhan. **The Guangzhou State begins to annex local land to the west, and begins manditory conscription. 12,000 new soldiers are raised and equipped. Small resistance occurs in the central state but is put down by state forces. **South America announces full public support for the Republic of China, but will not discontinue trade if the Popular Republic takes hold of the country. *Deliberations begin in the Allied States Senate concerning redeploying forces to the Middle East, moreover, Saudi Arabia, Afghanistan and Pakistan. **The government of the United Emirates asks the government of the Allied States not to send troops into these volatile areas, as it can destabilize a very fragile peace. *The Yemeni Civil War ends after over three months of fighting. *Secretary of State elections begin in the Union of Everett since the resignation of former Secretary Xavier Dupont due to health concerns in December 2011. Candidates include former U.S. President Barack Obama who has the personal support of President Spencer. **Political analysts gather that Everetti-Allied States relations will take a dip if the executive dealing with Everetti foreign matters is someone who allegedly lied about the peaceful annexation of the United States. *Union of Everett deploys military into Alaskan town of Cordova following severe winter blizzards which have left snow drifts more than 18 feet in height, causing roofs to collapse. Rescue and clean up operations commense. 1 *The Florida-Haiti Interstate Tunnel, part of the Caribbean International Highway project officially completes CIH-1 (Route I-95U) tunnel, stretching from Florida to Haiti. The route will open to the public by summer 2012. CIH-7 (Route I-932U) stretching from the I-95U junction to Cancun, Yucatan is scheduled to complete the tunnel by June. * The Popular Republic of China inspires uprisings all over the nation, while the Guangzhou State Militia's secure more territory. The Republic of China counter however fail to stop expansion of the two rebel factions. *A joint team of hackers officially meet in 4chanistan to discuss plans for a global "censorshipless" internet system, run by hackers to protect net neutrality from legislation in a variety of countries that do or attempt to enact laws which censor, restrict or blacklist internet sites and services from citizens. 1 **Skandinavia supports the movement entirely, and even promises funding for the program if it can be planned in an organized fashion. *The Europan cruise ship Costa Concordia ran aground and capsized off the coast of Tuscany (at least five fatalities were reported). The coast guard was quickly sent to rescue the survivors. *Skandinavia's government subsidizes segments of Scandinavian Arline Systems after a bankrupcy scare with the flagship airline. *The Allied States Justice Department closes down "Megaupload" for the duration of its investigation into possible copyright infringements. This causes public uproar globally. **San Andreas Senator Trevor Prince comments on his blog abruptly: "What the fuck? I was just downloading a game someone recommended for me. I'm gonna have my secretary arrange a meeting with the Attorney General, whom I hope still wants her job." **Presiding Senator Dana Erwin publicly condemns Senator Price's comments, stating at punishment will be handed out. Senator Prince only replied on his blog later: "Someone else who's gonna be jobless." **No record of disciplinary action has been documented, and the Senate wishes not to comment. *One of the largest internet-wide hacker assaults against dozens of websites is launched by Anonymous organizations and allies from multiple countries, and 4chanistan is announced. Government websites and media corporations suffer heavy downtime and server damage in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload.com. Websites including FBI.gov.ev and other law enforcement sites in France, the United Kingdom as well as web servers for the MPAA, RIAA and other anti-piracy media conglomerates are blanked out or are inaccessible. **The Skandinavia supports the movements of Anonymous, stating that "International governments have no right to interfere with the Internet." This is despite the similar attack on the SONII website. **President Spencer in her weekly radio show comments on the Anonymous assault against dozens of major websites in retaliation for the downing of MegaUpload, commented, "I lol'd but ya'll are candy-asses for killing Everett's FBI.gov and DOJ.gov." The Federal Bureau of Investigation in the Union of Everett reported that the attacks against the Department of Justice and FBI civilian band websites have had no damaging effects to military band servers, systems and flow of intelligence. Despite the President's statements she would pardon Anonymous members arrested in the coming weeks by federal agents, the Department of Justice stated it would go ahead in tracking down and submitting warrants for the arrest of those responsible for the attacks against the Everetti DOJ and FBI civilian band websites. **German Chancellor Bernhard, in a statement in Berlin said that"...the Bundespolizei (German Federal Police) will not tolerate these actions, nor will the German state. An attack on Germany's internet security is an attack on the German State, and that of the people." German Imperial Forces held confrences over 4chanistan's attacks. **Er Kuang Nu said in his daily broadcasts that "While certain attacks on certain nation states where justified, some were not. I would advise anonymous to choose its targets more carefully and would advise 4chanistan to watch its back." **The Allied States Department of Foreign Affairs warns 4chanistan to cease its actions or suffer the consequences of breaching Allied States cyber security. ***At the same time, Senator Trevor Prince tells those affiliated with Anonymous to "fuck up" those trying to kill the internet, and that he "doesn't care whether it's the AS or not." Senator Prince also stated the possibility of him running for President at the next elections. * In todays broadcast from Er Kuang Nu he stated that "Victory is set, all the major battles have been won, we simply have to push the victory to all corners of China. The old government has fallen and fled the nation, the southern tyrant fights against the sharpened steel of everett and we now bring back life to those liberated by our glorius forces. It shall not be long, remember that." as he referred to the last Republic of China's governmental members fleeing of China to Everett and to the way the Guangzhou State had been defeated by Everetti forces and turncoat pro-everetti militia on the coast. **HongKong is effectively secured and defended by a joint force of Everetti Naval and air power and ROC military forces. The EVS Independence aircraft carrier battlegroup and EVS Lowell and EVS Worcester Masschusetts battleship battlegroups joined the EVS Justice on Wednesday, strengthening forces in the HongKong/Macau region. 5,000 Marines are deployed into HongKong to provide emergency assistance to civilians and provide aid to HongKong police and security forces. ***The United Emirates strongly condemns the Everetti occupation of Hong Kong ***The government of Europa expresses disagreement over this action, and the Prime Minister's office releases a statement saying that "this unilateral action was completely uncalled for and Everett should have consulted with other nations before carrying this out." That said, The Prime Minister believes an intervention is necessary to end the violence and would like to cooperate with other nations in doing so. ***Secretary of Defense Jason Harris comments on Europan and Emirate outcry, "The Union of Everett and the Republic of China is working jointly to suppress a violent uprising attempting to instate a military dictatorship in southern China. As an ally of the ROC government, we responded to the civil strife and violence against the Democratic and free ROC government and populous. Our forces in the south have succeeded in ensuring the security of China's largest economic hub from the devastating attacks by extremist uprisings in the region." ***Foreign Affairs secretary Carla Bruni is quick to say "we feel unilateral action is not the best route to solve this crisis. Our government is worried about the unfolding action, and would like to work with Everett and other nations in restoring order to China. And do not forget, Shanghai is more economically important and something must be done there." ***Skandinavia asks Europa, one of its largest allies, to hold its tongue in affairs not of its own. As the Republic of China and the Union of Everett were military allies, Skandinavia's government sees justification in Everett's actions. ***Er Kuang Nu states "I would like to thank the United Arab Emirates for its concern about Hong Kong, we hope that it can be liberated from violence soon and to also say that Europa has shown concern for the safety of the people of China and the peoples economy is another good sign however we would like to remind them that Shanghai is safe and is in full economic swing, trade has not stopped and will not stop going to and from the great city. Now I would like to ask that more nations support the Popular Republic of China's restoration of order to the rest of China and for its coming campaign against the warlord of the south." ***Massive amounts of British fleets that have occupied Argentina and Chile has begun to leave its ports, they're destination is currently unknown but is suspected to be Australia and New Zealand. Tomas Williams, said in a meeting this morning, "British forces will be present in Australia, and if the United Nations condems the actions of Everett or the Popular Republic of China, the Royal Navy will intervine with the United Nations dissicions." Its position on its holdings on Hong Kong is seemed to being ingnored and has currently begun sending diplomats to Everett City in the UoE to regain control over Hong Kong. ***The Indian Ocean Naval Fleet (Europa) is put on high alert as events unfold and 2 carriers are being sent to Mannar Island, suspected to be placed there in order to place pressure. *The first battle between the Popular Liberation Army and the Guangzhuo State Militia occurs in Gulou District, reports of the battle are heavily observed by people all over China. The Popular Liberation Army was pushing the front in hopes of taking large amounts of land in the north of the state however with the large opposition army against them it reveals that there might be a lot more troops in the militia than previously thought. 21st-31st *4chanistan and Anonymous release a new YouTube based warning to the world regarding ACTA and threatens further retaliation against global attempts to regulate the internet and destroy freedom. The European Union main website has been reported sporadically on and offline. Anonymous claims responsibility. **President Spencer announces her support for Anonymous noting, "Two years ago me and my administration refused to sign the ACTA treaty currently being secretly negotiated by the European Union and other western powers. I continue to stand by my original stance against this treaty and support all those who oppose it." *Peace activists in Stockholm call for an end to violence in China. Rallies fill every corner of te city. Other cities in Skandinavia are also holding simillar rallies calling for an end to the foreign intervention in the war. **Er Kuang Nu sends a letter of reassurance that the war will end once the state is crushed. *Union of Everett ambassadors to the Republic of China attempt to make contact with leaders of the Popular Republic of China to discuss the current crisis in China and negotiate an end to hostilities between the Republic of China and Popular Republic in the north. **Er Kuang Nu sends his first recorded message to Everett. "In the west and north, it cannot be called a war, but a relief effort to the people whose supplies have been limited unfortunately by the actions taken by the old republic as they tried to sustain a war that never was. We believe that we can relieve them soon, within the week. However the south is controlled by a military force much greater than the old republic. The State military must be crushed however, swiftly, so after the militia and their sympathisers will fall. Then we can liberate the people. All this rests on the battle we are currently fighting, if we lose our spread out forces in the north and west will not be able to recover fast enough, if we win, we can break the spine of their armed forces." **Union of Everett diplomats state the nation will not engage in combat against the Republic of China nor enter a full blown campaign against the southern militias but provide disaster relief aid and supplies to suppress the southern militia and maintain a ground force within HongKong to ensure combat does not enter the city. EVNS Samaritan hospital ship is deployed to Shanghai with food and medical supplies and to provide assistance to civilians. *Anonymous and 4chanistan launch a full scale internet assault against the Polish government, warning Poland not to sign the ACTA treaty. A large portion of Polish government websites are reported offline and inaccessible and the Prime Minister's website is left online, with a message in Polish stating, "Knowledge is free. Expect Us." *Poland and the European Union sign the ACTA treaty, resulting in worldwide anti-ACTA protests. *Europa launches the Habitas 12 mission, sending new base modules to Mars in preparation of Habitas 13. Category:Future World Category:Events